When Jack Spicer's Life Turned Completely Upside-Down
by JinxMarionette
Summary: When Jack Spicer's parents send him back to school, his life takes a drastic turn. First, he gets a strange science project from his teacher that has to deal with pregnancy. Then his 'best friend' says that Jack has to be the test subject! Also, the Xiaolin losers might actually be becoming his friends! Possible Rai/Jack,Clay/Jack, and Omi/Jack. Just tell me which you prefer!


Author's note: Hey, everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. I've written stories before, but I've never really had an idea for a fanfic that I actually wanted to take the trouble to sit down and write. So please keep this in mind as you read. Anyways, please R&R. I love comments!

Also, to straighten up some things about this fanfic:

1. It will **mostly **be based off the movie Junior. Except it will be very different, since it's about the world of Xiaolin Showdown. Jack is the main character and the Xiaolin monks, Master Fung, Wuya, and any other characters I may add are mostly going to be the side characters.

2. It will have many other side plots to hopfully keep things both interesting and funny.

3. The dream in this 'chapter' _is_ based off the first one in the movie Junior, but I also added elements from the dream Shrek has in Shrek 3. All for good fun. ; 3

* * *

A certain 'evil boy genius', a.k.a Jack Spicer, strode through the museum's rooms marveling at all of the displays. He was at The National Inventors Hall of Fame Museum in Alexandria, Virginia.

Jack had always wanted to go to this place and, being the robot-lover he was, spent most of his time in the Hall of Robotics.

He was staring at the portrait of the man who had made the world's first robot when he heard a baby's cry. He at first tried to ignore it but, not having as cold of a heart as he wanted, ended up going to check it out.

The baby was laying on a bench beside one of the many trash bins. Underneath it was a small blue blanket, which matched the color of the baby's clothes. This made Jack assume it was a boy.

He poked 'him' repeatedly with his index finger to make sure it wasn't just one of those stupid life-like dolls. The baby stopped crying to look at his assailant questioningly. He the apparently decided that this stranger wasn't going to be of any help, and started wailing and screaming five-times louder.

Jack covered his ears and let out a shriek that was almost higher-pitched than the baby's.

"Hey, hey! What's with all the noise?"

He turned to scan the room for any sign of the thing's parents, hands still clamped tight onto his ears. Seeing that no one was around, he looked back to the baby. It was still kicking, wiggling, and screaming away. Jack let out a huff and stomped his foot.

"The GREAT and AMAZING Jack Spicer should not have to stoop so low as to be some tiny thing's babysitter!" He frowned and picked the baby up by the collar of its onesie. "I have better things to do!"

And with that, he strode out into the main part of the museum. There still wasn't a single person in sight, not even at the Reception desk.

"Hey!"

He waved the baby around with one hand and used the other to cup his mouth to create a fake megaphone.

"Calling loser parents! Where are you?"

After a few minutes of this, he stopped to scratch his head changing his hold on the baby to a football-carrying one.

"Huh, that's weird. Where could they…"

He trailed off as his eyes wandered to see that the floor was actually _crawling _with babies.

"Aaagh! What the?!"

They all looked up at him with gummy smiles and bugged-out eyes. Jack attempted to do a karate pose while still holding the one he'd found earlier. As the babies crawled closer to him, all he could do was take small steps backwards. He let out another girly shriek as he felt his back hit something solid. After spinning around, he saw that it was just the Reception desk.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he made the mistake of blinking.

The next thing he knew, he was standing on a wide, well-lit stage still holding the thing that had started it all. He was about to start ranting at it when he heard a roar of laughter from the crowd.

_Wait…_ he thought, _Crowd?!_

Jack slowly redirected his gaze in the direction of the noise. What he saw made his hair stand on end. The 'crowd' consisted of all of the babies that were on the floor of the museum, and they were _pointing _and _laughing _at Jack.

He glanced down to see that he was completely naked except for a frilly pink bra and matching girl panties. After clumsily dropping the baby into the crowd, he pulled on his air and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Jack jolted awake with a shout. He was lightly sweating and had a face as red as a tomato. It took him a few blinks to take in his surroundings. Once he realized that it was just a dream and he was still in his room, he sighed before sliding out of his bed. He scratched the back of his neck while his eyes gazed at the few scattered robot parts lying about.

"Huh…Just **what **did I eat before I went to bed last night?"

Before he could continue pondering about his odd dream, however, he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Yo, looser-Spicer!" Shouted one of the house's many maids.

"Yeah?"

"You better get down here quick. Your parents want to speak with you."

Jack's eyes widened. His parents were home? Why didn't he hear about it? And more importantly, why exactly _did _they want to talk to him?

"What about?" He asked as he grabbed a pair of black jeans out of his dresser drawer to pull over his boxers.

"How the heck would I know?" She snapped back, apparently annoyed that he had tried to initiate further conversation. "Just get your little sissy-but down there before one of **us **_makes you!"_

"I am NOT a sissy!" He hollered, but she had already left.

He let out a long, exasperated sigh. He had a feeling that it was going to be a looong day.

* * *

Author's note: I hope I at least kept him somewhat in character. Anyways, I'll try to update this story as frequently as possible!


End file.
